Romeo and Juliet
by inspired.by.music
Summary: Shane and Mitchie love each other, but the media and Mitchie father are two big obsticals. Will they be able to get over them? Or will the obsticals stop them? song fic. one shot. might become two shot.


**A/N: This is my first song-fic so I hope it's not too bad :D Good, bad, or indifferent I wanna hear what you think, so please review!**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

Mitchie laid on her bed with her eyes closed thinking about the first time she met Shane. It seemed so long ago, that summer at Camp Rock. A lot can happen in six months.

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello_

It was the second night of being at the camp. She was shyly walking around the 'Welcoming Part-ay' as Brown called it, when some jerk bumped into her from behind. "Watch it." He said harshly. Mitchie turned to give the rude boy a piece of her mind. She had thought up exactly what she was gonna say, or rather yell, by the time she had turned around, but of course she was to shy to actually yell at him.

"Oh. Sorry." Mitchie said meekly, before walking off to get a glass of punch. She of course recognized the boy. Any teenage girl in America, hell probably the world, could spot him two blocks away. Shane Gray. Mitchie sighed and leaned against the wall near the refreshment table, slowly sipping her drink. She simply watched everyone interact with each other, wishing she had the boldness to go talk to someone.

She spotted the same raven-haired boy who had just snapped at her walking to get a glass of punch. Shane saw her gaze on him. "Hello." He said as poured the red liquid into a styrofoam cup. Mitchie was surprised that he was talking to her.

"Hi." She said quietly. Already he had forgotten nearly knocking her to the ground, not that Mitchie was surprised by that, she wasn't worth remembering.

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Somehow Mitchie and Shane had gotten to know each other, whether by chance or fate. Drama ensued, but at Final Jam Shane found that Mitchie was his 'Girl-with-the-Voice' and everything seemed to fall into place after that. Mitchie's dad, Steve, was anther story. After finding out that his daughter was dating the bad-boy of the press, Shane Gray, he banned Mitchie from anything and everything Connect 3 or Shane Gray. That of course didn't stop Mitchie, if anything it made her more determined and the same went for Shane. They had been together secretly since Camp Rock ended, six months before. It wasn't an easy task, hiding their relationship from both the media and Steve, but luckily Mitchie's mom, Connie, was on their side.

Suddenly Mitchie heard a faint tap come from her window, interrupting her thoughts. Mitchie just figured it had started raining harder. Another tap came, this time louder than before and any normal raindrop. She stood and walked to her window and pulled open the curtains. Shane stood below on the grass in the rain, tossing pebbles at her window. She opened the window. "What are you doing here?" She said loud enough for Shane to hear, but quiet enough that her dad wouldn't.

"I needed to see you."

"Shane…" Mitchie began to reprimand him for showing up at her house, but Shane started to scale the side of her house. "What are you doing?"

"Climbing."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Not if you open up your window all the way and stand back." Mitchie shook her head, but did as Shane had asked. A moment later Shane was through the window and holding her in a wet embrace. "I missed you." He mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you too, Shane, but you shouldn't be here. My dad could catch us."

"I know, but I had to see you. Since we're hiding this from virtually everybody we rarely get to see each other." Mitchie smiled.

"I'm glad you came though." Shane kissed and the bedroom door swung open.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie quickly pulled away from Shane.

"Dad…"

"Mr. Torres…"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Connie heard her husband yell and entered the room.

"Steve, calm down." Steve ignored her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter?"

"Mr. Torres, please. I really care for Mitchie." Shane pleaded.

"Like hell you do! Your nineteen, all you are is a pedophile!"

"I'm over sixteen! We're only two and a half years apart. You and mom are six years apart!" Mitchie cried, clearly outraged by her fathers words.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady! I told you, you weren't allowed to see this boy!"

"I love him, daddy!"

"He doesn't love you! He's a pervert, who only wants one thing."

"With all due respect sir, I do love her. Very much." Shane said, desperately trying to remain calm.

"Get out of my house before I call the police and have you arrested for statutory rape!" The fact that Steve thought he would use Mitchie like that sent Shane over the edge.

"Do you see this ring?!" Shane said, pointing at his left ringer finger. "I'm a virgin! I would never use Mitchie like that!"

"Is that what you tell all the girl's parents?"

"Daddy, stop it! It's all true! And Shane does love me, I love him too!"

"No! You're grounded for a month and you're not to see him again. As for the pedophile, you leave my house before I throw you back out the window." Tears sprang from Mitchie's eye. She ran past her parents and out of her room. Shane stepped to follow her. "I don't want you going after her." Steve demanded.

"I have to make sure she's okay." Shane said, then followed after Mitchie.

"Can you believe the nerve of that boy?" Steve asked Connie, who had been silent through the entire fight.

"You're wrong about him."

"Excuse me?"

"Shane loves our daughter, and Mitchie loves him. Is it scary? Yes, but you had no right to do what you just did." Connie left the room before Steve had the chance to answer, but poked her head back in the room to add, "And incase you were wondering, you have the couch for the next week."

Shane found Mitchie collapsed at the bottom of the staircase, sobbing. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "Pl-please d-don't leave m-me."

"Shh. I'm not leaving. It's ok, we'll figure it out. We all ways do." Shane kissed the top of Mitchie's head and sat with her until her sobs subsided.

"Meet me at mid-night." Shane nodded, knowing where she meant.

"I'll be there." With one last kiss, Shane was gone.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Shane kept his promise and showed up in the garden at precisely 12 am. They embraced each other in a long hug. "I don't have long. Nate and Jason will be wondering where I am." Mitchie nodded.

"I'm just happy you showed up, after my dad threatened to call the police and all."

"Let's not think about that." She nodded in agreement. They lied in the grass and gazed up at the stars, escaping together into their own paradise.

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Shane and Mitchie continued to date in secret for another six months. Steve was still against her having any relationship with Shane and as a result, Mitchie pulled further and further away from her father. They met at their spot in the garden as often as Shane's carrier would allow him and if they couldn't meet in person, they always contacted each other some other way. As time pass it became increasingly hard to hide their relationship, but they still did. Not even Nate or Jason knew.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh_

"You don't love him!" Steve found out that Shane and Mitchie were still together two months later. Him and Mitchie had fought each other tooth and nail of the subject and this was just another one of their daily arguments.

"Yes I do!"

"You're too young to know what love is!"

"You don't know how I feel! Because if you did you wouldn't be acting like this. Why can't you just be happy that I found love? Like you and mom."

"This isn't love! He seduced you!" Mitchie grunted angrily and stormed up to her room, not forgetting to slam the door extra loud.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
_

Shane began to call less often. He stopped meeting her in the garden, and rarely answered her calls. It killed Mitchie. She was growing tired of waiting for him until two in the morning. She was growing sick of wondering if he still thought about her. She was losing her faith in their relationship. Worst of all she began to think that maybe her dad was right. Maybe Shane was just using her.

They hadn't had sex, but maybe he finally realized that wasn't gonna happen unless they got married. Mitchie cried into her pillow, unknown to her, her parents stood outside her door listening to her sobs. "I hope you know this is your fault." Connie whispered to Steve.

"My fault? This is exactly what I was trying to protect her from."

"You chased the boy away. He could take the threats any more and it was pretty obvious that your and Mitchie's relationship had been going south because of the situation. He left because of you."

Mitchie sniffled one last time, before sitting up and wiping her face. She opened her bedroom door, standing in front of her was her parents. "I'm going for a walk." She said flatly before descending the stairs.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said:  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

Mitchie walked around all night and ended up back at the garden. She didn't know why she was putting herself through the disappointment again, but she stayed anyway. Mitchie was lying on her back gazing up into the star-filled sky. "Mitchie?" She sat up at the sound of his voice.

"Shane?!" Mitchie jumped to her feet and hugged him tight. "I've waited for you every night until two, but you haven't been coming. Or returning my calls. Is this all in my head? I don't know what to think…" Mitchie rambled quickly, but stopped when Shane knelt on the ground and pulled out a small red velvet box.

"Marry me Mitch and I'll never have to leave you alone again. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad." Mitchie was speechless.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"It's a love story baby, just say yes." Mitchie got on her knees and pressed her lips against Shane's as he slipped the gorgeous ring on her finger.

"Yes."

**A/N: I may turn this into a two shot, depending on the reviews I get. I don't wanna continue it if it's bad.**


End file.
